Spyro Truth or Dare
by GhostHunter94
Summary: This is my first Truth or Dare! Reviews, Truths and/or dares are much appreciated if its not to much trouble. Rated T for potential mature dares. (Of which may have the rating changed later on if that happens.)
1. So it begins

Check it out Yallz, my first truth or dare!  
And its spyro!  
I hope your ready for a little excitement.

* * *

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, im afraid.

* * *

I walked in to my house after a long day, and i was really bored.  
So then i decided to start a truth or dare, but i decided to have it with someone interesting.

Next thing i know, The cast of Spyro appeared.  
I was rather shocked, yet excited, which i tried to keep at a low when it came to obviousness.

"I know your wondering how ya got here.. Well, this is a truth or dare." I announce, my excitment rasing my voice and octave higher rather suddenly.  
I couldnt help but laugh some.  
"Uh oh.. I heard these can get bad." Said Ember, rather scared.  
"I heard on this other person's truth or dare they had.. Us.. or at least different versions of us do just the wierdest of things." Sparx said shaking at the thought.  
"And do you honestly think im gonna be like one of those people?" I asked, hopefully.  
"How can we tell, we just got here and we just met you." Said Flame, matter-of-factly.  
"And besides, That depends on what my readers and reviews say later with their Truths and Dares.. But just so its known right now, im normally a nice guy and i normally wouldnt do.. just some of the wrongest things to someone as amazing as you all are." This made them all blush.  
"Alright, but until or if we do get reviews on this, i say we start with some of my thruths or dares." I start thinking of some ideas.  
"Id say.. Spyro, what was your reaction to Cynder when you first met her?" I begun, "Ive thought this before and i think this now, she's the best things that's ever happened to me, and i thank her for just being her." He said Sweetly.  
"Thank you." She said in tears of happiness, hugging him and just squeezing.  
"Aww." I cooed, "Okay, Now ember, Alot of people seem to get the impression you dont really like Flame.. Whats the real deal with all this?" I asked her finally.  
"I really love him, matter of fact, we've been mates for a good year now." She said, hugging flame happily.  
"And there ya have it folks at home." I say, "Next, Sparx, have you really ever done anything ACTUALLY HEROIC? Weather its something we see or not." I asked, "Well, knowing your gonna want the truth... Yes i have." This surprised me to no end.  
"Well as you may know, sometime back, these two the battle with malefor." He said pointing to Spyro and Cynder.  
"And before that, Spyro had me go back with the guardians, and ill tell you, i hated the thought of possibly losing him, even when cynder promised to take care of him.. after about an hour, and not knowing exactly what was going on, i just went out for a stroll, just to relieve some of my anxiety. Well, next thing i know, there's a baby dragon who was lost, and grublins were in the area, so.. and this is true by the way.. I hurried up, gently grabbed the baby dragon, came back to the cave we resided in and sure enough, the mother and father were there and they got their baby back.. course they kept thanking me alot which i.. nearly lost my mind after being said to a dozen times." He said, panting a little, catching his breath.  
"This must have been something that no-one really saw, especially since these two were risking their live to see the world.. Well, maybe not just the world but the universe from evil.. and i gotta admit, it was really action packed, just watching all this unfold." I said, which was true, it was indeed action packed.  
And i dont think this was something anyone saw.. (The heroic thing sparx did anyway.)

* * *

Hopefully this was an interesting little starter.

Please send in your Reviews, Truths and/or dares.  
And yes, you can even dare ME to do something or ask a truth.

* * *

To be continued- i hope.


	2. A bit of an authors note

Hey!

So apperently using Reviews to send in truths or dares is bad.

Well then how is it i can get truths or dares? If the answer is "you dont" then how else do i or can i run this little truth or dare?

Well either way, do WHATEVER you can to send in your truths or dares.

(UNLESS OF COURSE SOMEONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH ENTERTAINMENT AND WHAT YOU TRY TO DO FOR IT/OR TRY TO GIVE IT...)

(Oh, And perhaps some of you guys who made truths and/or dares- your own fics is what i mean more by- could give me some tips on how to make things more interesting or to improve the story as it goes.)


	3. First Truths and-or Dares

"And we have returned." I say dramatically.  
"And we have Truths and Dares." Says Ember excited, "Aww Yeah!" I say excitedly myself.  
"And just so its known earlier, i have something awesome planned.. im gonna sing one of my favorite songs to end this chapter." I say, shaking in excitment.  
"Im sure you have an amazing singing voice." Said Cynder rather sweetly.  
I smiled sweetly, "Well, im not too sure about that, but more of this later, what do we have?" i asked finally.

"Okay, the first one comes from.." Spyro starts but then stops, "That's interesting, 'MakeAnotherOne'.." He finished.  
"Wha?" i say rather surprised at the user name, but i found it rather funny.  
"Oh, and this one is related to you and your, so called 'Darkangel' as you once called her." Said Flame as he started to read it.

"The writer first Asks, 'Spyro you do realize that the first time you saw cynder was when she was trying to kill you right?'"  
Cynder looks down in sadness, "Yes i do and i appreciate if you dont talk about my beautiful, Dark Angel like that, if its not too much trouble." Spyro says rather annoyed.  
He looks at her poor eyes and just feels great compassion for her, "And even then, and now, I realize how much she means to me.. and i think meeting her was no mistake.. I believe destiny had all this planned for us and this was just its way of preparing us for the life that we very well soon share together." Spyro said happily, Cynder had tears of happiness in her eyes.  
"Ohh.." She cried happily, "This is just one of the reasons why i love you so much.." She just cried and hugged him tightly.

"Next, He wants Malefor to kill the past villians since the were nothing compared to him." Flame says next.  
"Oh, you mean Ripto and them? I pretty much already did 4 years ago." He said rather Evily.  
"Oh yeah, when you tried to destroy the world? Especially when you realize you coulda just rueled it, much like an Egyptian Pharoah over egyptian slaves." I point out.  
"Sure i could have, except i didnt really think about just a simple ruel + slavery without Destruction of the world until a moment before i got attacked by a certain SOMEONE." He angrilly eyed Spyro and Cynder, who gave him the same look back.  
"And i say id be careful, cause next time, if there is one, dont expect things to be as easy, cause these two are 18 year old adults now, so, just a fair warning." I say, warning him fairly.. Exactly.  
He grumbled before looking away.

"Then the writer asks, 'Cynder why do you think that wind is a dark element or is that just a birth element?" I asked.

"It's interesting how you ask that, actually, its more of a lighter element rather than dark.. Because when you Have Fear, poison and shadow like i have, they are more dark, Where-As Wind, i wouldnt nessicarily say its a dark element, and how many times have you seen villians use wind elements for evil?" She asked, "Well, wouldnt say ive seen someone use it but i know what does use it.. and that WHAT is called a Hurricane.. and these bad-boys arent your typical Dragon or Demon either.. but more of weather.." I say rather dramatically.  
"Is this something we should fear?" Asked Sparx, in high hopes.  
"Only if you live by t  
he ocean, they cant survive on land, at least for very long, nor do they form over it." i say thankfully.  
"But be warned, they have been known to attain wind strength of up-to 150 mph.. and thats about average.." I say rather uneasily.  
"And Also, it is also a birth element, though i think i kind of suck at it." She sad a little sadly, "You sure you dont blow at it?" I say jokingly, earning a high-five from Flame.  
Cynder gave me a rather evil eye, "Okay, all joking aside, the last question from the Writer.. 'Ember, in alot of fanfictions (including other truth or dares) most people seem to hate your guts, any ideas why?'" i ask.

"I think it's because they havent really seen me in action to much.. i dont believe they've also seen me fight a bad guy.. or for that matter, be one.. And they always seem to think i have this Mega-Crush on spyro, this isnt true, i mean i did like him when we were... about 8 or 9 but that was more of a friendly thing rather than.. 'Oh, can we go out?, can i be with you?, Can i do this, can i do that?' I mean, we were and still are, just friends.. And i dont know why people make such big deals towards these things.. Its like they think i AM a badguy." She said rather depressingly, the word 'Bad-Guy' gave Malefor some evil thoughts about Ember.

"Hmm, i really did think things seem a little tame between these two." I thought in my head, "Right, and just so we're clear, Any of you readers and reviews at home better understand this, Any rude comments or anything of the sort toward ember, such as 'I hate you' or 'You should be dead", will not be tolerated.. It'll be just like bullying, like with humans.. it will not be tolerated.. I hope we are clear on that.." I say in fair warning.  
Ember hugged me happily, "Thank you for being so understanding." She said happily.

"Okay, so that's it from that viewer.. The next one is from 'Elemental Dragon Ace' who wants to see what happens if Spyro and Flame got Swapped." I said, knowing this had to be interesting.  
"Well, let's get all Cheesy with this, Author powers!" I yelled, swaping spyro and flames minds out and puting them in the other's body.

"Uhh, i dont feel any.. MOTHER M-" Spyro (As Flame) Yelled at the sound of his voice coming from flame.  
"Holy Bagel Bites! This is really Cheesy." Said Flame (As Spyro), all surprised.  
"Told ya. And the writer wanted to see how Cynder would treat flame as she would spyro, seeing as now they got all swapped up.. i would have said 'Try saying that 5 times fast.. but." I said, "Uhh.. Im not sure i should.. because lately how ive been treating him.. would count as mature on your FF Page." She said, blushing so hard her face blood red with her blush.  
"I have it rated T, which, while it isnt M (Mature), does allow something, so.. go ahead and do.. something thats at least a little tamer than what you probably had in mind." I say, closing my eyes and daring not to look.  
"Ugh.. this is gonna be wierd doing this to Spyro as Flame.. but.." She gave Spyro (As flame) a rather classical French Kiss.  
Which was the tamest thing she could think of without over doing it.  
(So to say.)

"I hope she realizes that Me and Flame are Mates, and have been for a year." Ember whispers to me.  
I nod, "A dare's a dare, besides, it's not like this kinda thing can spark a whole mess of things off.. i hope." I said matter-of-factly, ember nodding in agreement.

After about a minute, it ended  
And i swapped them back to the way they were.

"So, what did you guys think of that?" I asked them, "Kinda Classical with the whole 'Mind Swap' thing." Said Sparx, matter-of-factly.  
"I probably would have done better." Said Malefor, looking away again.  
"Okay, that's the end of this chapter, but before we go, i wanted to sing my favorite song.. Alot of people should know this one.."

'Oh here you are, there's nothing left to say..  
You're not supposed to be that way ..  
Did they push you out? did they throw you away?

Touch me now and I don't care,  
But When you take me I'm not there,  
Almost human, but I'll never be the same..

Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own..  
Long way down, I don't want to live in here alone..  
Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own..

I never put you down, I never pushed you away..  
You're not supposed to be that way..  
And anything you want, there's nothing I could say..

Is there anything to feel?  
Is it pain that makes you real?  
Cut me off before it kills me..

Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own..  
Long way down, I don't want to live in here alone..  
Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own..

I never put you down, I never pushed you away..  
Take another piece of me,  
Give my mind a new disease,  
And the black and white will never fade to gray..

Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own..  
Long way down, I don't want to live in here alone..  
Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own..  
On my own.. On my own...'

* * *

Well, i hope that was an okay part.

Please keep sending in those Truths And/Or Dares, please. ^^


	4. More new Truths and-or dares

"And we are back." I say excited.  
"And its only been a short time, interestingly." Said Cynder rather amazed.  
"Pretty much cuz we have a new Set of Truths and/or dares in already." I say, shaking in excitement.  
"And just like that." Said Ember, ready for anything.  
"Right, so i say we start this right away, and this is from 'Elemental Dragon Ace', from earliers chapter, Cynder, would you like to take this one?" I asked, "Sure."

"So i can throw anyone i hate out the window you say? Ahh, i think im going to enjoy this very much." She said rather evily, trying to choose who to do it to.  
And then spotted Malefor, "Ahh.. I see who your lookin at, bout time you got more revenge... then.. you pretty much already had gotten some years back." I said, remembering the events from the game.  
Cynder then did a running dash into malefor, sending him out the window.  
"I suppose i could say you saw a 'Window' of oppertunity and thought this was rather 'dashing'." I say jokingly, earning laughs from some.

"Now for truths: Is it true you hate Cynder or are you jealous Spyro got a girlfriend before you?" I ask.  
"Actually, what some people dont know is i had a girlfriend before he and she.. err.. met.. Her name was Flare.. a bright orange dragonfly... this relationship lasted about 7 months before we decided to break up.. the reason why i had actually been jealous was because Spyro had found someone so.." He paused, "Let me guess, and you've said this before.. Big, Monstrous, Evil, Sexy?" I say, requoting what he once said.  
This earned laughs from Spyro, flame and Ember, and a blush from Cynder.  
"Can i say before i continue with what i was trying to say, that i cant believe you remember that?" He asked rather surprised.  
"Uhh, dude, alot of us remember it! even if it was.. 8 and a half years ago? Wow, and boy.. things have indeed changed..." i say, not believing it had been that long.  
"Anyway, The reason why i was rather jealous was because he found someone so Good Looking and.. Gentle?" he said, knowing if that was the right word.  
"So your basically saying, for a dragon, Cynder is pretty good looking?" I asked rather intriuged, "Pretty Much, and here's where it gets interesting.. Even though im a dragonfly, id probably consider dating a Dragon." He said rather proudly.  
"You sure? You sure you wont go 'BIG!' and run before too long?" I ask, knowing his past with other dragons.  
"Buddy, have you seen their sizes?" He said, pointing out how big Spyro and Cynder had gotten over the course of 4 years.  
"And not just that, but ive been around the guardians but ive learned not to fear them, So no, i dont think ill do that." He said assuringly.  
"Sure.." Me and Cynder say together.  
"Then if that is indeed true, then say hello to Zero." I say, bringing out a fully grown purple dragoness.  
His eyes shot wide open at the sight of Zero.  
"My my, arent you a beautiful star in my sky." He said, drooling slightly.  
Zero blushed, "Thank you, and ive been looking for a mate for awhile too, so." She said, matter-of-factly.  
"There shall be time for that later, flame?" i ask.

"And for Cynder: Is it true you want to have kids with Spyro and do you think your ready?" Asks Flame.  
"Yes to both.. this is something ive wanted for a good while now.. I mean, we are 18 and all, we would have done this sooner but we've obviously been busy with other stuff.. such as this." She said, smiling happily.  
"Ohh i wouldnt see that just yet.. matter-of-fact.. id say, even if you dont know it, id say there's a chance you may be pregnant right now and probably not know it." I say, having heard something like that before.  
She smiled even wider, "I hope so, we'll know later." She said happily.

"This one's for you Ghost: have you ever had a crush on one of us, like if you were a dragon you would totally ask them out if they were single and had no eyes for someone else?" Asked Spyro.  
"Ohh, uh, before i say, please dont start any fights or whatever when i do say this, but.. Ive always had a sort of Crush on Cynder.." i say, this seemed to have surprised them.  
"And i suppose for good reason too, i mean, shes beautiful, she's sweet, caring, loving, funny, brave, strong, heroic.. and let's be honest.. probably one of the most amazing dragons anyone can ever meet, and going on be friends or more than that with." I say proudly.  
Cynder had tears of happiness in her eyes, then she hugged me.  
"Thank you.. it means so much to me.." She cried lightly in happiness, holding me close to her.  
It felt nice being in her embrace.  
"Also, i would indeed ask her out.. but she has spyro.. so even if i did have a chance, that chance would be really low.. so i dont think ill go there.. at least for now." i say sadly, this made cynder feel bad for me.

"And for Malefor: Have you ever fallen in love with a dragoness?" Asks Ember.  
"And not just one who, im not gonna name names, you try to control." Spyro added.  
"Yes, one.. her name was Twister, a black storm dragoness i met almost 30 years ago.. and i can probably say.. she blew my mind." He said, sighing in love.  
"Ahh, but she went up north after about 6 years, and i never saw her again after.. And im sure in the 24 years we've been apart.. she's probably gone and gotten herself a new mate and had children.. thus , litterally blowing my chance at a relationship." He said, a tear falling.  
"I wouldnt say that, tell me, what if i asked if you had.. Actions.. i hope that's the tamest thing i can say.. with Twister?" I asked, grinning a little.  
"Id say i did once, because we were boyfriend and girlfriend for 3 and a half years, but i didnt really think too much of it." He said, indeed not having thought too much of it.  
"Then what if i said i have someone who was the result of your time with twister?" I asked, my grin slightly larger.  
"Then i probably wouldnt believe you." he said in disbelief.  
"Oh yeah? Come on out Cyclone." I call, and out came a fully grown Purple dragoness.  
"Now take a good look at her and tell me you dont see the two of you in her." I tell him, He took a closer look at Cyclone.  
And suddenly he saw it, Cyclone had his former girlfriend Twister's Body and His Purple scales and other colors.  
"And here's the kicker, you say its been 24 years since you last saw Twister? Well, Cyclone here.. is 24 years old.. you know what that tells me?  
Twister was Pregnant when you two seperated." I say rather dramatically.  
Malefor had a look of shock and awe on his face.  
"Im.. a father?" He asked in shock, i nodded.  
"Hi dad.." Cyclone said, a little shy.  
"Oh, my baby girl." He cried and hugged cyclone tightly.  
Everyone had a look of 'Aww' on their faces, this was adorable.

"Now for Ember: Is it true you like heroic dragons?" I then asked.  
"Yes sir-e, and id be a fool to like Evil ones." She said proudly.

"And lastly, For Everyone: Do you think Flame is heroic?" I ask.  
"Yep." Most of them said, "Especially to me." Said ember happily.

"Alright, that was interesting." I say, sighing heavily.  
"I'll say, these people have alot of awesome questions and dares, i like that." Said Cynder, happily.  
"And i cant believe i had a daughter and didnt know it.. Im so happy with her here with me." Said malefor, holding his new-found daughter Cyclone close to him.  
"Aww, yeah i thought that was sweet.." i cooed cutely.  
"Well, i say we shall be back with more later if we can get more truths and/or dares. Till Next Time Y'allz." I say, finally.  
-

* * *

Well i hope that was a good part too.

Keep those truths and/or dares coming. ^^


	5. New Guest and my Dragon Form

"Hello Again! And on this First day of July!" I say excited.  
"Time just flies by, doesnt it?" Asked flame in a daze.  
"Soon we'll be launching off fireworks on the 4th.. But that aside for now, we have a new guest, Danix." I announced, and out walked a dragon who had a look similar to spyro, only danix was white.  
"Heh, talk about Similar. Alright, now we've got a whole bunch of good truths or dares in.. But they are from the same person.. Elemental Dragon Ace.." I say as i look at the truths or dare.  
"That person's got good truths or dares, i gotta give him that." Said Cynder, impressed by the previous time we had stuff from EDA.  
"Oh by the way, That thing we were talking about yesterday.. You said we'd find out soon about it.. and pretty much know that soon is probably now.. i and we all gotta know.. is it True or Untrue." I ask, excited to know.  
"Hmm? OHH! That thing!" Then she smiled largely, "Its true, Im Pregnant." She said happily.  
Earning hugs from everybody.  
"What a way to start off July, Id say." I said, matter-of-factly.  
"So! With out furthur adeu, lets get this started, Spyro? Would you do the honors?" I ask him, "Id be glad to."

"I'll start with mine.. No its not true i fear her.. even once.. i know sparx may still but not me.. Secrets? This is gonna suck.." He wimpered, grimacing slightly.  
"I only have 1 secret, When i was younger, cynder and i met.. i.. Found her Adult Form to be.. Unbelievably Sexy.." This made himself blush, even earning a blush from cynder.  
"And now since you two are both 18, you get to see that more.. A WHOLE LOT MORE.." I say matter-of-factly.  
"The next ones are for Sparx, the first one, do you think EDA's dares are crazy?" I asked, "NO sir, but i suppose i dont have to be an expert to know that may change suddenly." He was so right on that account.  
"And last, He wants you to find a new girlfriend, im sure to replace Flare.." I say, "Okay, and i think ill try dating a Dragon for the first time.. and actually.." He spotted Zero laying in the corner, listening to music.  
He gently flew up to her, "Uhh.. hey Zero.. uhh.. are you busy in the next little while?" He asked rather timidly.  
She took her headphones off, " Nah, other than the fact i know we have more truths or dares, i dont think so." She said.  
"I know this sounds like a bit of a surprise, since im a Dragonfly and your a Dragon, but.. Do you wanna.. Go out sometime?" He asked, closing his eyes so he wouldnt see her reaction, which he thought might be a bad one.  
She smiled Sweetly, "I would love too, i should be free by later unless we got more Truths or Dares to contend with." She said nicely and put her headphones back on.  
Sparx sighed heavily, "I am so out of it." He groaned to himself, thinking he coulda done better.

"The next one's go to Cynder, First, Is it true you like dragons with purple or white scales?" I ask, "Purple, since it's my favorite color." She smiled sweetly.  
"Aww, You two definitely are meant to be.. Next one.. Ohh.. is a dare.. and EDA wants you to hand cuff yourself to ember.." I shuddered.  
"Yeah, i dont think so, besides, she's not here today, she's visiting family." She said, "Ahh.." I thought, so that's why i havent heard from her today.  
"Now flame.. First, are you jealous of Danix ever since he arrived?" I asked, "Nah, i think he is an interesting guy, can't really see what the problem is." Niether could i.  
"So, originally, EDA wanted you to Put on an Australian Accent and Hat and flirt with ember and stuff but since she's not here today, i think we'll toss this aside for now." I say put it aside for the time being.  
"Now.. Dragoness? Meaning Zero or Cyclone? Either way, Zero, is it true you think Danix is quite attractive?" I ask.  
"Meh, ive kinda seen better, though i did catch Malefor's Daughter Cyclone sneaking a good look at him, which meant to me that she certainly might have." She said, blushing a little.  
"Hey, what can i say? I do look good." Said Danix, stroking his chest where a good deal of muscle lied, this would have set the girls off but they didnt really seem to care much.  
Unless you count Cyclone now drooling.  
"For Me now.. Is it true i think your my most outstanding reviewer? Well you've certainly given a whole lot more Truths or Dares than anybody else so far and they've been interesting, ill give you that much. So id probably say yeah.. And you know what, id like to have you on sometime, you seem really interesting." I say nicely, going to the next one.  
"As for this last one, I already have if you couldnt tell, and Cyclone, malefor's daughter, seems to have a thing for him.. And ohhh... A dragon you say?  
Well id turn into one but im not magical like you guys are." I said sadly, this earning an evil chuckle from malefor.  
"Allow me." He then turned me into a large black dragon, nearly exactly like cynder, nearly meaning i had purple eyes, which seemed to be more of spyro's.  
"Holy Dingo! Im a dragon! And a really big one at that!" i gave myself a good long look, i did indeed look so much like Cynder, the horns, tail-blade, wings, markings, colors and all, except for the eyes of course.  
I even had Bracers like she did.  
"You look just like her." Sparx pointed to cynder, indeed, and this was deja vu for spyro and cynder, as they shared a grin of memory.  
"Thanks! Man, id say this is a really interesting first." I said excited, "And you can switch to this form and back to your real one whenever you want, just think of yourself attaining either form and you got it." Explained malefor, im glad to have heard that if i indeed wanted to switch back.  
"I think im staying like this for a while." i thought to myself.  
"And lastly, is for Malefor.. try saying that 5 times fast.. Even though EDA has nothing against him, he wants you to eat Sparx." I said.  
"Finally!" He exclaimed in relief before downing sparx in one go.  
"He'll be back in the Next Part, so dont'cha worry about that.. SO until next time people, till next time.."

* * *

Not to bad?  
Keep sending those truths or dares. ^^

Also, to Elemental Dragon Ace.  
You really do seem interesting and i do wanna see if we can have you as part of the story for at least one brief part.  
We can share your truths and or dares and have you on, and you can talk with the spyro characters, me and my OCs Zero and Cyclone.

To be continued.


	6. A very long part

"Well, July 1st was great, wondering how the 2nd will go." I wondered.  
"I was rather bored last night after not much happened." Said Spyro, sounding rather bored even now.  
"Well lucky for you we've got truths and/or dares, and not just from our Resident Truth or Darer either, but from another person too." I say excited.  
"Well it'll beat being bored i hope." he said, shrugging.  
"And actually, it's interesting how i bring up EDA, cause guess who we have today." I say, then out came a HUMAN in white.  
Zero caught a look at him, and kinda stared.  
This meant she liked how he looked, even for a human.  
"Thanks for coming, i really Do like truths and dares you've sent." I told him, matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah, and thanks for bringing Danix on by the way, it was rather interesting seeing him on this truth or dare." He said, Eyeing Danix as he sipped a drink.  
"Yeah, id say he's done well so far, even if he had one part so far." I was indeed intriuged by how he's done.  
"By the way, he does have a mate, i didnt know if you knew that or not." He said rather uneasily.  
"Yeah, a rather good looking dragoness came about an hour ago, said she heard her mate was here, and just wanted to be with him." I said, Catching the sight of the Dragoness as she entered the room.  
"Oh, Hey Ace." She greeted as she laid next to Danix.  
"Do they have kids yet?" I ask, seeing as they were mates and all.  
"Not yet, but they do want them, i think they've even been trying for the last little while." He said, thinking it would be interesting to see them have kids.  
"Ahh well, Plenty of time though id say, By the way, just incase if anyone at home is asking, yes, Ember is back from seeing family, she's in the other room real quick then she'll be back out." I say, just reminding everybody what was going on.  
Then Ember came into the Room, "Hey Cyn." She said to me.  
Me and CYNDER both had look of shock on our faces.  
"Uhh, ember, Cynder is over there." I said, pointing to Cynder, lying on a sofa.  
"Then who the.." She was about to say 'Then who the heck are you?' when she realized she had heard my voice.  
"G-ghost? Your a dragon now?" She asked surprised, "Yeah, i actually stayed in this form since yesterday.. I REALLY LOVE IT!" I said excited.  
"Id probably say too get too used to it, you never know what might happen." Said Ace, "Yeah, like what? A Really Good Looking Dragoness falling in love with me? Ha! Can you say 'Benefit of a doubt'? Cause thats what im sayin." Ace had a look of "Okay.. Dont say i didnt warn ya" on his face.

"Okay, lets start us all off, I'll go first.. We shall start with ones you gave us.. This says you wanted to use your love-struck emotion.. uhh.. and how does that work?" I ask, finding that action rather odd.  
He uses his Love-Struck emotion, this caught the eyes of the girls for a minute.  
"Interesting.. And the fact that your a human and they are dragons really make it more interesting." I say, thinking Ace definitely has a rather interesting sort of charm.  
"Yeah, I think im awesome that way." He grinned.  
"And kinda Sexy." Said Zero in a rather Seductive voice.  
My and Ace's eyes widened at Zeros Saying.  
"I think your charm worked a little too well." I whisper to him, he nodded but said "Maybe.. but stuff like this is supposed to be temporary.. at least.." He said, hoping that was the case.  
"You wanted me to dare you to do something? Uhhh.." I thought of something for a minute.  
"Since im a fan of the simpsons, i say you should do something funny to Homer." I say, holding back snicker, and hoping something of Mass Hilarity would happen.  
"Heheheh, okay." He brought in homer, he then hung a donut up by a string and tied it to ceiling fan and turned the cieling fan on low.  
"Why you little!" Homer chased after the donut, "Wait for it, wait for it." Ace said in a low voice.  
Then did a devastating spin kick to the groin.  
Homer went down in an instant.  
"Loser." Ace said in a high-pitched voice, this reminded me of Ace Ventura.  
I and pretty much everybody else was laughing so hard at the events.  
"Oh dude.. Well played out.. ill give ya that, that was mass hilarity right there." i said in between fits of laughter.  
"I think i wet myself, laughing.." Cyclone said laughing some still.  
"Okay, now you wanted to.. Ohh.. Date Zero eh?" I asked rather intrigued.  
"Hey, i think she's a good looking lady.. err.. dragoness.." he said, blushing.  
"And it appeared earlier that she thought the same about you." I said, remembering what was said earlier.  
"Then that should make things all the easier." Then he walked up to Zero, calmly.  
"Hey Zero..:" he said calmly, "And how are you Mr, Good Looking?" She purred seductively.  
He Backed up some, "Wanna.. go on a date with me? I mean, unless your busy of course." He asked, uneasily.  
She smiled beautifully, "No, Of Course Not, id love to." She then wrapped her wing around him then took him out with her, but before that could happen..  
"Hopefully ill be back soon.. unless of course something happens.." He said as Zero pulled him out the door.  
I caught Danix laughing a little, "And what do you find so funny?" I ask rather seriously.  
"I can tell he's in trouble now." He said as he just laughed.  
"Wah? You mean Zero? I doubt she would do something.. That extreme that fast.." But i did know Zero worked in a lot of interesting ways, but i didnt know what exactly to expect.  
"And as for his truths... Cynder.. The first thing he wanted to know was if it was true you have morning sickness?" I asked for him.  
She nodded, "Though not extremely frequently, ive been this way for about 4 and a half weeks, so im told, but ive only had these event for only half of the 4 and a half weeks ive been Pregnant." She said, I gently pet her head.  
"Next he wanted to know: Is it true you like stories involving romance?" I then asked.  
"Aww, i love them.. I just love just about everytime when someone gets together someone, or gets married or things of the sort and it just turns out nicely.. i just love it." She cooed happily, "Here here Sister." Said Ember Proudly.  
"Now for Spyro, he wanted to know: Is it true you think you are ready to be a father?" I asked for him.  
He nodded, "Though i must admit.. Im really nervous.. and a little scared.." These words made cynder feel bad for him.  
"Aww sweetheart.. It'll be okay, im sure of it.. and when this is all over, im sure it'll all be worth it." She said, smiling.  
But he just had a look of "I dont know but we'll see" on his face.  
"That'll be rather interesting to see, one or two Mini-Versions of Spyro and/or cynder running around." I thought out loud, i also thought it was rather adorable.  
"And Ember, Ace Wanted to know: Is it true that your necklace involves something to do with healing, if yes then how?" I asked.  
"Yes, From what i was told the day i got it, the makers of the necklace put a spell on the gem which is said to heal whom ever wears it when they are injured.. I've had this necklace since i was 7 but i've never been injured, i wear this because it's something my mother gave me for my birthday when i was 7." So that explains it.  
"This next one is for Malefor, and this is rather interesting, Has there been one point in your life you where weren't evil? If yes why did you become evil?" I asked.  
"Yes, I was good up until i was 37, this was after Twister left me.. and before i found out about my beautiful baby girl here." He cooed, snuggling his daughter Cyclone.  
"As for how, well, i suppose you wont have to be an expert to know at some point, one of us becomes mad with power and will just crave more and more of it.. Although.. as of late.. i find myself.. becoming less so when it comes to that fact.." He said rather smoothly.  
"So does this mean we'll see you as a good guy again soon or does this mean we'll just see at least a decrease in evil activity?" I asked.  
"I think it means you'll at least see a decrease in evil activity, i dont think completely though to where ill be a good guy again but.. it may even decrease enough to where.. i may no long be the dark master.." he said rather.. sadly.  
"So you might look for someone to take your place as that?" I asked, interestingly.  
"Yeah, Maybe.. If this does indeed happen anyways." He said after.  
"Ace wanted to know Zero If it was true she tries to hide feelings for others? But since she's actually on a 'Date' with him at the moment, ill answer this because i know this to be true my self.. She does not, because what ya see is what ya get.  
And Lastely For Cyclone: Is it true you feel embarrassed that your dad is the Dark Master?" I asked after.  
"Ehh, half and half.. On one hand im not because he is a purple dragon, such as myself, spyro and Zero, And to know that my breed or at least my color is very important.. i feel lucky.. while on the other hand.. i know of the evil stuff he's done before.. and that hurts me.. but im his daugther and i love him.. and i knew it was the right idea to give him a second chance.. you guys should feel the same way too." She said, hugging her father.  
"Yeah, id say we all deserve a second chance at something, and at some point.. Okay! That's it for the Truths or Dares from Ace.. our next Truth or darer 'Make another One'... is that even an account name? Ahh well, either way.. Cynder, i cant exactly tell but i think this person ask how you have that tail-blade on your tail.." I asked her.  
"Because i was born with it.. All, if not most, dragons, and depending on the breed, are born with different type of Tail-Blades or Tail-Tips.. Im sure you can tell this is a fact seeing as i have a tail-blade in the shape of a scythe while terradore has a boulder in the shape of a mine on his tail." She said, moving her tail around.  
"For Malefor, the person wants you to kill Sonic, Sephiroth and Jasper Bat." I tell him, "Thats funny, i could have sworn i sent Gaul sometime back to kill the middle one.. Ahh well, more action for me then.." Then he very greusomely killed them. (In a manner of extreme violence of which i probably couldnt say.. but even if i could it would be something really long.)  
"And im a mess." Said Flame, wiping off blood.  
"Oh, and the person also ask how you have fire fear attacks?" I then ask.  
"It's actually something i concocted myself.. So this just tells you how clever i am." He chuckled proudly.  
"And should you expect any suprise guests sometime soon? Uhh.. I can certainly say it's possible but i cant say exactly who it is yet.. pretty much because i dont know if theres gonna be anyone who will wanna make a special apperance in this truth or dare.. other than who we've already had." I say, really not knowing who indeed could make a special apperance.  
"okay so thats it for that one, now for our last truth or darer, we have 'TheBARHaloFan197'.. Wow.. now i know i sung a song myself some chapters back but this is different.. Spyro and Sparx, someone wants you to sing 'Chop Suey' by SOAD.." Everybody may 'Ohh's as if that was a good one.

* * *

'Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little, makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the, shakeup  
(Hide the scars to fade away the)  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable

You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
You wanted to

I don't think you trust  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die

Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little, makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the, shakeup  
(Hide the scars to fade away the)  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable

You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table  
You wanted to

I don't think you trust  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die

Father, father, father, father  
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit  
Father into your hands  
Why have you forsaken me?

In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken me, oh

Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die..'

Everybody cheered and clapped.  
But i thought, "Ehh.. i like Toxicity better."

* * *

"Then malefor, they want you to sing 'Empty walls' by... some dude." i tell him.

* * *

'Your empty walls...  
Your empty walls...  
Pretentious attention  
Dismissive apprehension  
Don't waste your time, on coffins today  
When we decline, from the confines of our mind  
Don't waste your time, on coffins today

Don't you see their bodies burning?  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
Choking from intoxication

Don't you see their bodies burning?  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
Choking from intoxication

I want you  
To be  
Left behind those empty walls  
Taunt you  
To see  
From behind those empty walls

Those empty walls  
When we decline, from the confines of our mind  
Don't waste your time, on coffins today

Don't you see their bodies burning?  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
Choking from intoxication

Don't you see their bodies burning?  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
Choking from intoxication

I want you  
To be  
Left behind those empty walls  
Taunt you  
To see  
From behind those empty walls  
Want you to be  
Left behind those empty walls  
I taunt you  
To see  
From behind those empty walls

From behind those empty walls  
From behind those empty walls  
The walls  
From behind those empty walls

I loved you  
Yesterday, before  
You killed my family.

Don't you see their bodies burning?  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
Choking from intoxication

Don't you see their bodies burning?  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
Choking from intoxication

I want you  
To be  
Left behind those empty walls  
Taunt you  
To see  
From behind those empty walls  
Want you to be, left behind those empty walls  
Taunt you  
To see  
From behind those empty walls  
From behind those empty walls  
From behind those funking (Censored my way) walls  
From behind those goddamn walls  
Those walls...  
Those walls...'

* * *

And Cheers were earned again, and i laughed a little.

"Now, Cynder, They want to know what exactly happened after you left the dragon temple and before you got re-captured by gaul and company?" i asked gently.  
She sighed heavily and Sadly, "I was hoping i wouldnt have to remember my past.. well.. obviously most of us know what happened sometime before that.. and i left for obvious reasons.. But after i left and before i got re-captured.. obviously i just cried.. i was just sad.. most of my childhood.. lost because of the evil things i did prior to that day.. i just moped around for... however long it had been.. wondering about the life i could have had if i wasnt evil.. I had and have so many regrets that.. i just wanted and want to let go.. and have obviously have found it hard to." She lied her head down and cried some.  
I pet her on the head gently.  
"It's okay baby, thats just the past, and this is the present.. Which brings the question.. What do you think will happen in your future? Are you afraid it will be relived?" I asked gently.  
She nodded, "Although.. knowing malefor might not be as evil come soon and may no longer, as he claims, be the dark master.. which helps some.. i still believe the past will be relived in the future.." She said sadly, a tear falling.  
"They only way i think that were to happen is if someone evil were to make it happen.. and right now i dont.. at least 100%.. see that happening right now.. So.. and your 18, almost 19 now.. and lets hope you can celebrate- i guess- 10 years of being free.. although that may not happen till your at least 20 im sure." I said, thinking thats how old she'll be when the 10th year is hit.  
"And besides.. i believe you have a bright and beautiful future ahead of you.. and best of all, you'll get to share it with this lucky guy.." I patted spyro on the head nicely.  
"And.. your future son and/or daughter.." I then Nicely and Gently stroked her belly.  
She smiled happily, and hugged me.  
"Thank you.. i believe you have a bright future ahead of you too.." she said happily, i hugged her back.  
"And there's another one for zero, they want to know what kind of music does zero listen too?" Asked Malefor.  
"Heheheh, they probably noticed she had headphones on and was listening to music.." I laughed at that for a moment, "Uhh, I can say i share the same love of music she has.. Rock and Roll, occassional Metal, some jazz, acoustic, you know.. some of the good stuff.. And some of our Favorite songs consist of.. 'Toxicity' by SOAD, 'Long Way Down', 'Iris', 'Rebel Beat' and 'Sweetest Lie' by the Goo goo dolls, 'My Immortal' By Evanescence, 'You Belong with me' By taylor swift, 'Signal in the Sky' By Apples in the Stereo.. THATS A GOOD ONE RIGHT THERE.. 'Kokomo' by the Beach boys.." I got interupted by flame going 'Ow!' like he's heard that song before and loves it.  
I grinned at that reaction.  
"Uhh, and 'Magic' but the Selena Gomez Version." I finally finish.  
"So in general you have alot of favorite songs." Said Ember, amazed at how many favorite songs Zero and I had.  
"As for the last thing, Do i share the same powers as Cynder or do i have different ones? Well, im sure may refer to when im in dragon form, and i still am.. well.. I dont know yet, i only got this form just yesterday and i still dont know.. but i do wanna find out though." I say, never having found out about my possible elements.  
"I think Cynder and I can help you with that." he said as he and cynder stepped up to me.  
"Well that will have to wait till at least the next one, because we are out of Truths and Dares for the time being.. But before we end this part, lets find out how Ace and Zero are doing." I say, and in walked Ace, with his clothes all torn up and shreaded.  
Alot of us had shocked and surprised looks.  
"Ace! What happened?!" Exclaimed Jewel, "I think i can say, judging by the fact that his clothes are shreaded, he's bloody, a little wet and shaking, that i know what happened." I say matter-of-factly.  
"Gosh, This must have been painful." Grimace Cyclone, Ace nodded, still shaking badly.  
"If you'll excuse me.. i need to put on new clothes and get cleaned up." He said as he went into one of the back bedrooms.  
Then in walked Zero with a rather Satisfied look on her face.  
"Uh huh, i thought so." I thought out loud, i just knew this probably confirmed my suspicion.  
"Well, id say that's it for this part.. but join us again next time when i.. might find out what my Dragon Elements are.. Till next time though folks, till next time." i say..

* * *

This has to be the longest part of the Truth or Dare ive made so far, so many good truths and/or dares, some great people who sent them in..  
Some great guests/apperances, and by OCs and many more, but i have a feeling more good stuff is too come. ^^

So keep sending those truths are/or dares people!  
And things will keep getting good, i think and hope.

To be continued?


	7. Mass Hilarity

"Hello Everybody! Tommorow is independance Day!" I say excited.  
"Excited to light of fireworks?" Asked Cynder amussed.  
"Ohh! Excited doesnt even BEGIN to cover it." I say, really excited.  
This earned some laughed.  
"So today, our resident Truth or darer has joined us once again, hoping not to get.. well.. lets just say yesterday he got.. err.. Zero probably got a little to excited or exciting or something, romance wise even, on their date and.. well im sure alot of us know how the rest probably goes." I say, feeling bad for EDA for yesterdays incident with Zero.  
"Im in my dragon form, in case she tries anything funny again this time." Said EDA, eyeing Zero from a good distance away from her.  
Whom gave him a seductive eyeing look.  
"Right.. Well.. too start us off.. and hopefully tamely.. you wanted to know from me: Is it true you have a mate...er...girlfriend? Sadly No.. Dragon or Human.." I said sadly, lowering my head a little.  
"Wait, then what was Zero to you before i came?" He asked, surprised.  
"Only my best friend sadly.." I said, trying read the next stuff.  
"Zero, He wanted to know: Is it true you're evil or are you good and mischievous?" I asked.  
"I can say im the later, but then i again.. i can be evil if your not too careful." She said rather evilly, giving EDA a bit of an evil, toothy grin.  
He backed up some.  
"Exactly." I thought in my head as i went to the next things.  
"Now, Sparx, he wants you to find someone that you are more compatible with." I tell him.  
"I will tomorrow seeing as it's independance day, and we're gonna be having a party tommorow to celebrate." He said.  
"Awesome, Cynd- UHhhhhhhh.." People laughed at my reaction to the dare.  
"Uhh, you do remember she is pregnant, right?" I ask him, he smiled, "So?" He went, that sounded rather evil from him.  
"Well, Cynder, he wants you to play 7 minutes in heaven with spyro.." I said, They blushed madly.  
"Uhh, well, the fact im already expecting is neither here nor there but.. ah what the hey, come here you!" She said as she pulled him into a closet.  
"And you know what EDA? Your a bit of a nutjob." I say, this earning some laughs from the others.  
"Heh, lol, so what if i am i think im interesting that way." He said proudly.  
"Okay, Ember, he wants you too.." I then see her dare, "You little Nutjob." I said to him, laughing a some.  
EDA now laughing himself, "To handcuff yourself to any male you think is cute that is not Flame." I then say.  
"Ohh.. Sorry flame." She said sadly, Flame shrugged, "Ehh, a dare's a dare." He said matter-of-factly.  
Interestingly, She handcuffed herself to EDA.  
"Waaaaaahhh?" I went, "You think he's cute?" I asked in utter surprise.  
She nodded, "For a human." She said blushing.  
"I guess im popular with the ladies." He said, blushing so hard.  
I was rather jealous since i didnt have one myself, but decided to shake it off and resume the truth or dare.  
After i saw the next dare, i just went, "Why you little Mother FunkaDink." I say, now everyones laughing so hard.  
"Now he wants us ALL to do 7 minutes in heaven with whom ever we want." I say, finding it hilarious that his dares just got really interesting and rather nutty.  
Not to mention classical.  
"I know who im taking." Said ember as she took of the handcuffs and took flame into a closet.  
"As do i." Zero, taking EDA into the back hall closet. (Lucky its a sort of walk in because Zero is really big.)  
"Im taking sparx, because i find him pretty adorable." Said Cyclone as she took sparx with her.  
"Wow.. now its just me and you." I say to malefor.  
"Wow, we are so unlucky." He said rather depressed.  
"And im not doing this with a guy, forget that." I said, shuddering.  
"That's what she said." he said, scooting away.

7 minutes later.

"Well, i hope yall had your fun.. and hoping no one.. else.. is pregnant now from all that must have gone on.. lets continue." I say to them and went back to the truths and dares.  
"Go on 2nd date with Zero eh?" I say rather intruiged.  
"You really wanna risk possibly getting.. Ehh.. Mauled.. by Zero again?" I asked rather amazed.  
"Uh, Have you seen how good she looks?" He said. chuckling.  
This made Zero Blush.  
"No Comment.. Also, at the same time, he wants to.." I read the dare.  
"You little sneaky lamer, okay, fine, go and have your fun." I tell them, and they went on their 2nd date.  
"I tell ya, he is just on with it today." I said and chuckled some.  
"Hey, none of us are complaining." Said Spyro, this was true i guess.  
"Lets get to our next Truth or Darer, these are from '1dchouseman'.. interesting.. So first, Spyro, The person wants to know: What do you think of the Skylanders' Spyro?" I asked him.  
"They practically killed me, dug me back up and killed me again.. I wish they kept ME (the TLOS version) and just left me right where i was and how i was." He Said angrily.  
"They put ME in the game too! And they made me more.." Cynder tried to think of a tame saying.  
"Ehh.. Big in certain areas.." She said, "I think you look amazing this way." I tell her nicely.  
She hugged me, "Thank you.." she cooed.  
"And Actually, You've got one yourself, they wanted to know of an embarrassing moment you and Spyro might have had in the past." I say.  
"Well, back when we were about.. 16.. we out in the forest one day, and it was raining.. We stopped for a moment to talk about something.. well, i was rather absent minded, why? well, forgot that the ground was muddy, so after we were done talking and were going to proceede to go where we were going.. I couldnt get up, then come to find out, My butt and Tail had sunk in the mud and were stuck.. So spyro had to pull me out of the mud.. only to have HIM get stuck in the mud after pulling ME." She said, blushing a little.  
"Maybe you were 'Grounded' and had to 'Stick' around." I joked.  
But got some glares back, "Ahh fine.. Next.. Uh, sparx, they want you to Duct tape your mouth shut." I tell him.  
"If they feel like if been a chatterbox then i dont think i should cause i know i havent been." I agree with him on that.  
"Hey wait! Wasnt there an April Fools day where Cynder Super-Glued your mouth and wings shut?" I asked, Everyone laughed.  
"You swore you'd never-!" He growled at cynder, whom grinned evilly.  
"Dont forget eyes." She then said, "So sufice to say it somewhat already happened.. Now.. Flame, they wanna know: Do you think you could beat my dragon, Rift, in a one on one?" I ask him.  
"Darn Straight, just name the time and place baby, ill wipe you out so hard your Descendants will feel it." He said, being rather cocky.  
"Ohhhhh..." We all went.. "Next, Ember, They wanna know: Have you ever had open minded feelings with anyone else while with Flame?" I ask.  
"Once, we were about 15, and i was with my Sister Blazer when it happened." She told me.  
"Okay, and lastly, Malefor, they want you to Tell us your original intentions for making Cynder an adult while she was under your control." I say.  
"To take over the world of course.. well.. that.. and to have a mate to replace Twister with.." He said sadly, lowering his head.  
"So basically your saying you were rather desperate?" I asked, "Heh, you wish, but i did want to have a little companionship with someone.. that was.. till i found out about my beautiful baby girl Cyclone." He said happily, nuzzling cyclone on the nose.  
"Yeah well thanks to you i lost most of my childhood to your dumb, stupid, evil and unforgiving acts." Cynder growled to him, a tear running down her face.  
"And dont get her started about the past either.. When you and i both know, or should, that the future should always be a bright one.. not a dark and bleek.. assuming thats the right term.. one." I say, true and all.  
"And besides.. Why should someone as Beautiful, Kind, Loving, Caring, Brave, strong, fun and funny as Cynder have their life destroyed just because someone wants something done and that they are too (Funk)ing lazy to do it their selves?" I ask, being so serious it made some of the scared.  
I panted a little angrily.  
"Wow.." Said Flame Randomly.  
Cynder's eyes widened, and she had tears running down her face.  
"So next time you want someone to do something for you, remember this... Leave.. Cynder.. Alone.. or.. ill.. slaughter you.. into.. oblivion." I growled.  
"That was rather Dark of you, Ghost.." Said Ember, amazed.  
"And did i say i cared? I think not." I said matter-of-factly.  
"You know what? if it makes any of you feel any better.. i shall give up evil.. and just leave you all alone.. forever..." He said, hurt.  
Sparx stepped up, "You better, unless you want them.." He pointed to spyro and cynder, "To give you what they did years ago but worse." Wow.. just wow.  
"Very well.. Come on Cyclone.. i can see we are no longer wanted here." He said as he and Cyclone got up, and teleported away.  
"Son of a (Brick).." i said to myself in a low voice.  
"Wow.. I dont think anyone's ever stood up to malefor like that for us.. much less than to where.. we'd probably never see him again.." Said spyro, amazed at my actions towards malefor.  
"Yeah.. and Ghost." She said, only to be met by my still angry, yet less so, eyes.  
"Thank you.. it took amazing bravery to have done that.. you have my everlasting gratitude.." She said happily, kissing me on the forehead.  
I smiled happily, "Well, id say that's it for this one.. But before we go.. lets see how Mr. Date's Zero Again is doing." I say.  
Then in stepped EDA and Zero, and with EDA having a kiss mark on his cheek.  
"Well at least it looked like it went tamer then last time." I said relieved.  
"Although.." i said as i took note of the Kiss mark on his check.  
"Id say you got lucky." I did indeed say.  
he blushed, "She loves me." He said, grinning funny.  
"Uh huh, well, we just finished the truths and dares, and i was about to end the part." I told him.  
"Oh good! Cuz im so gosh darn tired.." he said as he dropped onto my sofa.  
Then i went up to Zero, "I take it that all went well?" I asked her.  
She smiled, "I showed him a good time, thats for sure." She said, giggling some.  
"And it's good too know you took it more tamely than last time.. because i dont think you two want children just yet i dont think." She just shrugged.  
"Nah. Besides, we only barely know each-other but he is really really nice, i love him.. and i thank you for introducing me to him." She was welcome.  
"Well, that's it for this one, join us next time when.. OHH SH(ane Dawson)! I NEVER GOT TO KNOW WHAT MY DRAGON ELEMENTS ARE!  
DAM IT SON OF A (Cow)!" I yelled angrily, and begun yelling Giberish.  
"Heh, lol , Take it easy folks." Said Zero, ending it for me.

* * *

Wow, talk about active.  
Keep sending in those truths and/or dares people!

Also, what do you guys think my dragon elements should be when im in my dragon form?

To be continued?


	8. Authors Note 2

-Author's Note-

* * *

Hey All, i know your still anxious to see the new truth or dare part.  
But ive been busy with other stuff for the last little while.

Not to mention the fact the independance day was 2 days ago, and boy was that a fun day.

But you guys will get what ya want, i promise you that much.  
Ill get to making it as soon as i can


	9. Update

Update: Hey guys, sorry i havent been on in a while.  
A lot of things have been going on in the last little while.  
These things happen to also include my 19th birthday which came September 2nd.

Not only that but i had a case of 'Writers Block' as some call it.  
But you'll be glad to know new chapters shall begin soon!

Soon please, dont give up on me yet, because as the movie quote goes..  
"Doin what i can with what i got."

And ill try updating as often as i can.

I promise.


	10. New TODs and New Guests

"Hey Guys! Sorry, i know it's been awhile, i've been busy and had a case of Writer's Block.. or whatever.." I said as i sat down.  
"Yeah i think we all had something going on at some point." Said Sparx, Him Sitting down as well.  
Then i see EDA (Dragon Form) walk in.  
"Oh hey, we were just about to start." I told him.  
"It's been way too long." He said, taking a seat.  
"I know, but progress shall be made.. even if it isnt my middle name." I said, Chuckling slightly.  
"That sort of tid-bit gets me everytime." Spyro thought in his head.  
"OH! Before we start the Truth or Dare, ladies and Gentlemen, i want to introduce TWO new guests!" I said happily.  
And in walked two somewhat identical Adult red Dragonesses, But with obvious differences.  
"Guys.. These are My OCs from DeviantArt." I began.  
The first red dragoness stepped up.  
"This is my OC Lilith, whom is my new Dragon Mate." I introduce the first Dragoness.

* * *

Lilith was a Pretty Large Dragoness, almost Twice the Size of Zero.  
She had Red Scales, Blue-ish Purple Underbelly, Long Black Horns, Magenta Wing Membranes, Blue Eyes and Red Spikes going down her Neck.

She actually had a bit of a bodily Structure similar to Cynder.  
-

* * *

"Pleasure to meet you all." Lilith said happily.  
"And my OC Seven, My Dragon Daughter." I introduce the Second Red Dragoness.

* * *

Seven was also a Large Adult Red Dragoness, but the same size as Zero was.

She had Slightly Darker Red Scales, Dark Blue Wing Membranes, Grey Horns and Brown Eyes but her underbelly was the color of Human Skin (Caucasian).  
-

* * *

"It's nice to meet such amazing Dragons." Seven said thoughtfully.  
"Huh, i cant help but notice your Underbelly in the Color of Human Skin, what's that about?" Asked Cynder, surprised to have seen that.  
(Update: she is still Pregnant and will have her children in the next little while)  
"There is a reason for that." I begun.  
"Obviously i was originally human, right? Well, Since Lilith is my Dragon OC Mate, Seven is obviously our daughter.. so both my Dragon AND Human sides have transfered over to Seven, so pretty much my Skin Color.. or whatever.. has become the color of her Underbelly." I said, hugging Seven.  
"I think she's beautiful." Cooed Ember, earning a hug from Seven.  
"So what made you name her Seven?" Asked Flame, Rather Interestingly.  
I turned to Zero with a Smile, "Because Zero is my Best Friend and i wanted to name my Daughter Seven, so there'd be another Number around." I said, hoping that made sense.  
Zero smiled and hugged me.  
"^_^" was the look on my face.

"So shall we get to it?" asked Spyro, excited.  
"Yep-o.. These first one's come from Good Ol' EDA." I said Happily.  
"I love that guy." Said Spyro.  
"Yeah, he's become a bit of a favorite." I said, sweetly.  
"Aww you guys." Cooed Ace, Hugging us.  
"Is it true im that lonely? Obviously not anymore.. or at least.. fiction wise." I said, though i was glad i had some sort of Companionship.  
"Thought i really have Sisters and mother living close to me, and my dad lives out of state." I said.  
"Where does he live?" Asked Cynder.  
"Indiana." I said.  
"Not Jones?" Asked Zero, having seen the movies before.  
"No but wouldnt that be awesome?" I asked, it would have been interesting.

"Spyro, how much do you really know about your elements?" I asked Spyro Next.  
"As much as there is to know." He said proudly.  
"That's good.. i just found out mine were Fear, Fire, Wind and Ice." I said, glad to have finally known what they were.  
"Good for you!" Cynder and Spyro both said Proudly.  
"Im gonna try it out." I said, before blasting my Curtains with Ice, freezing them.  
"Sweet!" I shuddered in excitement.

"Oh, Cynder, is it true being Chain to Spyro was the best thing in the whole Adventure.. i assume he means before you took on tall dark and stupid." I said, remembering what happened sometime ago.  
"Oh yes, and i tell you.. it was very nice having a Companion.. i loved it." She sighed happily.  
"Even if we did briefly snap at each-other briefly.. but obviously look at where we are now." he said, nuzzling Cynder's Belly.  
I smiled, "Is it true that Flame has been with someone besides ember?" I asked.  
"Yeah, i've been with Elora." He said, that was a bit of a shock.  
"Uhh... Wow.. That's uhh.. interesting.." I said awkwardly.  
"At least we know they probably didnt mate.. otherwise we'd be seeing Dragon/Faun Hybrids running around." Ace sighed in relief.  
"That we know of obivously." I said.

"Next, Zero, is it true you'd date Ace again in the future?" Asked Seven.  
"Would i Date him? i'd go furthur than that if he's interested." Said Zero, sighing happily.  
Ace had a look of "O_O" on his face.  
"Now he wants to know what Flame and Ember's Past years were like, especially as Children." Said Cynder.  
"Well, Ember was Evil from 8 to 11, but prior to that and after.. we were the wildest kids." He said, sighing happily, remembering the good ol' days.  
"Yeah, we short sheeted Volteer's Bed." Ember and Flame Burst out laughing.  
"Im sure we were all wild kids at some point." I said, though i didnt understand how someone short sheets someones bed.

"For Ace: Is it true you had the best time with Zero? And Is it true you really care and think she's hot for a dragoness?" I asked next.  
"Oh yes, and i have fantasies about her everyd-" Then he forgot he didnt wanna blurt out he was having fantasies about Zero.  
"O_O" Was the look on all our faces.  
"Oops." He said, awkwardly.

"Dares.. I guess for mine.. OH! Heres an idea.. Sparx go down stairs and stand next to next the bottom of my laundry chute." I told him.  
"Uh, okay.." He did as told and went downstairs.  
I was laughing some.  
i then took a random bag of bowling balls.  
Then i dropped the bowling balls down the chute, them all hitting the ground with a crunching sound, the last hitting with an a Crunch a lot louder than the last.  
I dropped to the ground laughing, everybody else joining me.  
Lilith ran down stairs, and laughed even harder when she found Sparx Crushed Pancake flat under a bowling ball.

"Oh wow." I wiped a tear from my eye, that was too funny.  
"Heh, uh.. Ace, Fight Cynder and Spyro, Two against one." I told him.  
"Ha! That's easy for me." But as he said that, "So you think, you are gonna fight they're Evil Selves." I said.  
He gulped in fear as i surrounded Spyro and Cynder with dark magic, it enveloped them and turned them into evil dragons.  
"Heh, i can probably still take them on." He said, proudly.  
"And i shall send you to a map i chose." I said as i teleported them to their battle arena.

* * *

Map: UAC Alpha Labs (Doom 3)

* * *

Ace walked out of a Lift and into a hall, with rooms or doors in certain areas.

"Where are you?" Ace Wondered, not knowing where i had Spyro and Cynder Start off.  
Then Ace came upon a room, with the name 'Michael Abrams' on it.  
And through the glass, he could see an all too familiar weapon.  
He gasped excitedly.  
"No... Is that what i think it is?" He wondered, and he was right.  
It was the BFG 9000, sitting right there in that room.  
But when he was about to go in, he looked to his left..  
"Aww No!" He saw a Screen/Panel which needed a Security Code.  
"How am i going to.." He looked down the hall and saw the shadow of Cynder coming his way.  
"Oh no!" He panicked, "What do i d-" he looked behind him, and on a counter behind him, he saw a note i left him.  
"Ace, Im giving you a little help.. yes there is a Security Code you need to get into the room in front of you.." He read on.  
"The Code is.. 6-7-9.. use it wisely.. oh.. and there are BFG Cells spread out though out the map.. hope that helps- Ghost." The note then finished.  
He quickly entered the door-code 679 and the door opened upwards.  
He ran in fast, the door closing behind him.  
"Ohh... My.. Arent you a beauty?" He said in awe.. The BFG stood right there in front of him in a protective glass shielding.  
And he saw another panel on the wall.  
"Oh no.. not another code.." He groaned, but when he went up to, he touched it, it turned green from red and it said 'Case Open'.  
And then the Glass Casing Opened.  
He shot a hand to his mouth in excitement, "Ohhhhhh..." he went.  
He gently picked up the weapon and held in proudly in his Arms.  
"I-I've got the BFG.." He shuddered excitedly.  
"Lets put this into good use." He said proudly before going back out the door.

He Crept down the halls, trying to launch a sneek attack against Spyro and Cynder.  
He came upon a room with alot of high-tech stuff.  
"Huh, makes you wonder what these guys did here." He said.  
Little did he know.. he was being watched.  
Ace luckily found a Storage Cabinet with Extra BFG Cells in it.  
Which was good.. because he was going to need it.

"Well well well.." Spoke Cynder from the Darkness.  
"Our little Guest has arrived." Said Spyro, also from somewhere in the darkness.  
Ace Grinned, "Perfect.." He spoke, excited to use the BFG.  
Then Spyro and Cynder slowly crept out of the Shadows.  
Their Eyes glowing an Evil Yellow.  
"And you are just in time.. to meet your makers." He said, Smuggly.  
"Hmm, We shall see wont we?" Spoke Cynder, Coldly.  
"Oh well shall.." He took out his BFG and aimed it at them.  
"TASTE BFG NUTJOBS!" He exclaimed, charging up a shot.  
Then he fired a shot, the resulting BFG ball blasting Spyro with a horendous explosion.  
This senting him slaming right into the wall behind him.  
"Nobody harms my mate!" Cynder yelled Furiously, lunging at Ace.  
Pinning him against the Wall.  
"I hope you like playing with balls.. because that's what i got for you!" He exclaimed, blasting Cynder away with a BFG  
Shot.  
Before he could react, he was suddenly grabbed from above by Spyro, whom was crawling on the ceiling somehow.  
Ace was able to nail him with the butt of the gun, and him getting dropped, but not before being bit hard on the shoulder.

"Little Bug.." Ace Growled, He was once again Cornered by Spyro and Cynder.  
He quickly blasted both of them with a Shot, only this time to have them shielded against it.  
"Oh... Someone just got lame on me." He shuddered.  
Cynder grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the ground.  
"So.. Any last words?" She asked, her powerful teeth bare.  
Ace attempted to fire a BFG shot but found he was out and the BFG Cell he encountered earlier was now out of reach.  
He knew only one thing could now happen.  
"Tell Zero i love her.." He closed his eyes, waiting for what was to happen next.  
"Cute.. but whatever." Spyro shrugged, before Cynder began Eating Ace.  
This was a first.  
Next thing they knew, Ace was now in Cynder's Stomach.  
This signaling she and Spyro were winners.

* * *

I had teleported them Back and made them good.  
I was about to bring back Ace, when..

"Uhh, can i keep him inside me for a little longer? It feels rather good." She asked, this was another first.  
"Uhh.. whatever.." I said rather shocked.

"Danix, Ace wants you to sing 'Tonight we are young'." I told him.  
"Meh, i will in the next part, i just wanna see all the hilarious stuff you guys do." He said, laughing over earliers events.

"Spar- Oh wait.." I revived him, "Sparx, Ace wants you to push someone out the window." I told him.  
"Actually, while you werent looking earlier, i pushed Ember out the window for Spyro." He said, Laughing.  
"Well, at least you saw a window of oppertunity." I joked.

"Girls.. Because he didnt have dares for you.. he loves you all but i think ill give you dares of my own.. starting with.. ohhh.. here's an idea.. Zero.. kiss Seven.." I said.  
Two dragon girls kissing was probably gonna be interesting.  
Then the Two Girls gave a rather passionate kiss.  
"Did it just get hot in here, or is it just me?" Asked Flame, fanning himself.  
I nodded slightly, "Ember.. Become Princess for a day." I said, putting a tiara on her head.  
"Sweet!" She giggled excitedly.

"Cynder.. Let's trade bodies." I said, rather Excitedly.  
"Ohh, interesting." She said before she and i switched bodies.  
"Hmm.. I dont feel any d-" I spoke, but through Cynder's Voice since i was in her body now.  
"Heh, spoke too soon?" Cynder Spoke, but through my voice since she was in MY body.  
"That's interesting." I said, intruiged.  
Then i whispered in spyro's ear, "Ace wants you and the other males to give the girls jewels." I whispered to him.  
Which was interesting seeing as i was in Cynder's body so that was going to be really interesting.  
"Heh, despite the fact we've given them perhaps dozens over the years?" He asked me, which im sure would have been true since the boys did love the girls.  
"Uh, i guess.. Besides, it's a great way of telling Cynder you love her." I said Smiling happily.  
"Yeah.. I cant believe we've been together for at least 10 years now." He sighed happily.  
"And what better way to celebrate a mile stone than with.." Then i remembered, Cynder was Pregnant, and now we had switched bodies.  
"Maybe i shoulda thought this through." I chuckled nervously.

"So i hope this was an okay catch up chapter." I said, about to end the part.  
"Heh, hold the BBQ?" Sparx Joked.  
"I will try to write whenever i can so dont yell at me or any of these guys if i dont post as often as you guys may want." I said, not knowing what the future would hold.  
"And who knows, maybe things will be more interesting next time." Said Cynder as Me.  
"So Hope you enjoyed this part and hopefully there'll be more." i said, but before i ended it right there.

"Oh, PS! How many of you readers at home are familiar with Hyrdas? Well, if any of you are then, should i make an OC of that species?" I asked the readers, having had alot of brain storming done earlier.  
"Hope to here what you think on that.. but for now.. Stay Frosty." I said, ending the part.

* * *

Hope this is an Okay catch up part.  
Sorry i havent writen as often as you guys might like, so im asking you go easy on me and ill post whenever i can.


End file.
